


Pillow Talk

by GlitterAnts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAnts/pseuds/GlitterAnts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek pleasing Stiles and silly pillow talk in the after glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long long time ago, so please forgive me if it's not very good. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut!

His fingers trailed through the strands of damp his hair, Derek was kissing him with the sort of enthusiasm that made Stiles' entire body clench and jerk in his hold. With the wall cool against the flushed skin of his shoulder blades, Stiles gripped even tighter and pulled Derek's lips away from his own, only to direct Derek's head so he could kiss the edge of his jaw instead. He slid a leg up Derek's thigh, keening lowly as Derek's tongue traced a slick path up his throat until his teeth could tug gently at his ear lobe. Taking the hint, Derek's hands slid around the back of his thighs and gripped tight. Pushing him into and up the wall, Derek brought Stiles' legs around his waist; aligning their bodies seamlessly.

Letting out a breathless laugh against Derek's ear, Stiles mouthed lightly at the warm skin there and murmured a soft question to Derek. At least he must have, because the next thing he knew he was being hauled down the short hallway and into Derek's bedroom.

The moon was pregnant in the sky outside the window just above the bed as Stiles was lowered to the cool sheets. But he only caught a glimpse of the crystallized globe for a second, before Derek's face invaded his line of vision and everything else was forgotten; blurred around the etched features of the man above him. Stiles dragged his nails across the stubble on Derek's jaw, nails catching on the rough hairs and leaned up to capture Derek's mouth in a swift, grinning kiss.

The feeling of Derek's fingertips ghosting down his chest, followed by the gentle connection of his warm lips, made Stiles buck his hips up. The thrumming heat in the pit of his stomach was causing his body to overreact to the slightest touch; hunting for something his thoughts were too muddled to distinguish in the moment.

The wide smirk Stiles could felt playing against the delicate skin just over the edge of his jeans, made him grip the sheets and whisper nonsense into the darkness. Pleading, pathetic and overwrought sounds. They escaped his lips seemingly all at once. It wasn't until he heard Derek demand in a soft hushing tone for Stiles to ‘relax,’ that he actually managed to ease back against the mattress hesitantly.

His mind was so wound up in the feeling, he could barely recognize his own voice when he whispered a rushed 'okay', back to Derek; realizing slowly, the entire time, Derek had been caressing his naked hip in time with the way his lungs were supposed to be working. Focusing on the way Derek's lips were pressed patiently just underneath his belly button, he slowly came back to himself.

Derek's hands crept down to the place they had been resting at his hips and Stiles smiled. Under his breath he swore lightly as his eyes opened and he lifted himself onto his elbows to watch as Derek pressed his open mouth to his black briefs. His eyes were closed and his wicked mouth—still curved ever so slightly in a grin—in its slide down, made the fabric darken with the patches of wetness. Stiles' dropped back against the pillow and he turned his face to take the plush fabric between his teeth as he huffed out another broken moan. Derek continued to rub his tongue along the shaft of his cock and finally after what seemed like hours of suffering in ecstasy, Derek hooked his fingers into Stiles' underwear and pulled them down his thighs.

The combined rush of cool and warm air had a shiver slipping through his limbs, and Stiles gripped onto the sheets at his side and arched his hips forward. Warm fingers wrapped around his length. Tightening at the base, Derek dragged his tongue along the underside. From base to head until Derek sucked him into his mouth, sliding his tongue wetly over Stiles’ cockhead, lapping at the leaking slit.

"Derek, _fuck_!" Stiles groaned as he released the fabric from the clutches of his teeth. "Can you never stop d-doing- _fuck_. Keep doing… _that_." His last word trailed off into a sigh as Derek's tongue began to rub down his cock. His lips still loose around the head of his dick, but his tongue slipped out between his bottom teeth and let warmth tickle Stiles' skin before coolness rolled down to replace the warmth in a path of spit left behind.

Soon Derek stopped teasing him— _thankfully_ —and began to bob his head in a slow rhythm. Taking him into his mouth, gently at first, before he allowed Stiles to fuck shallowly into the back of his throat. Derek pressed Stiles' hips down after and pulled away. Working his mouth down his cock, gathering the saliva and pre-come up with his tongue and making a path down to Stiles' balls, rolling and sucking them into his mouth.

Derek's fist wrapped around the base of Stiles' dick and stroked him as he mouthed where Stiles' inner thigh met his groin. Derek tugged Stiles' briefs all the way down his legs and pushed at his upper thigh, hinting that he wanted better access. Stiles complied with a groan and slid his feet up, until they were tucked closely to his ass cheeks, revealing himself to Derek.

The next sensation hit him like a wave, hotness cresting over his body and making little bursts of white hot pleasure leak into his darkened vision. Derek's lips were against the smooth patch of skin right under his balls, close to his asshole and Derek's tongue was rolling slowly. Stiles felt that he should be embarrassed at this position and the entire act. But it felt too fucking amazing to suggest anything different.

Derek's hands had moved to rest at the backs of Stiles' trembling thighs—he couldn't stop shaking—and were digging into the soft flesh there. With his tongue, Derek inched downwards and Stiles nearly jumped back when he felt Derek lick teasingly over his hole. He felt himself tense at the strange, completely foreign—but not entirely unwelcome—feeling. A soft grunt vibrated from Derek and then he was pulling away suddenly.

Stiles didn't think he could turn more red. The blush burned up his chest and neck, until it rested on his cheeks blotchily as he searched for any sign of disgust in Derek's face. Derek's hands were resting on his knees, but after a second they shifted away and Stiles groaned, laughing a little to evade Derek's unreadable expression. "Stiles, flip over."

Shock coursed through him for an instant, but it was soon replaced with giddy relief. Shaking his head, he exhaled a heavy curse and shifted on the bed, the sheets getting momentarily tangled in his ankles as he turned over onto his side. Pausing, Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Derek with a questioning look, but Derek simply raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"Right, flipping over." Stiles said meekly against the pillow and curled his fist into the blankets next to his face. It was strange. Not being able to discern what Derek's next move would be, he felt blind and stuck in an electric trance; left to anticipate what Derek was inclined to do to him, in his own time.

Derek bent at the waist, and slipped both of his hands slowly up the backs of Stiles' thighs until they came to rest against his ass cheeks. Stiles grunted with a gutural noise in the back of his throat as he felt Derek's fingers dig into the soft muscles of his ass. Derek's hands spread him open and from behind him, Stiles heard Derek mutter under his breath, "So fucking good."

The warmth returned—Stiles wondered how he still knew the difference, when everything felt so hot—slick and achingly slow, as Derek licked up the crease of his balls to his tight opening. Derek's stubble tingled against his flesh and Stiles must have said something encouraging because Derek smiled through the work he was doing with his tongue and rubbed his jaw along the tender skin of his ass cheek, making Stiles shiver and giggle out a moan.

Stiles' voice was wrecked against the skin of his bicep, biting the flesh there to prevent anymore embarrassing sounds to tremble past his lips, "D-Derek? Can you- I mean," a stuttered breath caught in his throat and he arched his ass back. Derek was lapping at his heated flesh, tongue pushing gently into him with each pass, making Stiles’ limbs feel like water and his balls tight with arousal.

After a moment of continuous torment from eating him out, Derek hummed against his body and pulled away from him with a lasting stroke of his tongue. Stiles breathed a steadying and reached back, seeking a hold on Derek's hand.

Derek growled, and with one hand entwined his fingers with Stiles' and slipped the fingers of the other between Stiles' ass cheeks and brushed a pressured fingertip against Stiles' slick entrance.

"Relax." He said in a low, husky voice.

This time when he said the single word, it wasn't for Stiles to calm his breathing and heart-rate, or prevent him from going into the spiral of a frenzied panic attack. No, this was Derek wanting his permission to breach past something untouched locked in Stiles' center. He was letting him know how much he needed it with the careful touch and his gentle tone. And Stiles only knew one answer, "Okay."

Stiles' moan drew out in a breath as Derek's fingers continued to stroke over his wet flesh. His entire frame seemed to tremble as Derek bent back down and began to lick the taut skin around his finger, increasing the amount of lubrication needed for the next part. The duel sensation seemed so similar to each other that Stiles started to feel like he was a spring being uncoiled underneath Derek's fingertips. Each sensation making him buck back into Derek's touch, becoming more and more comfortable with the intrusion of something strong and hard pressed into him.

His dick having been ignored for the longest time, jerked between his thighs when Derek finally pushed a finger in, stretching him around the digit. Stiles hissed and his body clenched, rejecting the breach at first. Derek's fingers unhooked from his own and swept over the skin of his thigh and up and against his waist, calming and grounding him. Derek was more patient with Stiles in his grasp than Stiles thought he could ever be, had the situation been reversed.

After a while, the dull pain pulsing through his limbs slowed and Stiles relaxed into Derek's hold. Mumbling a wet plea into the fabric of Derek's bed linen. Slowly, Derek began to push into him more, his finger slipping in and out easier and easier with every stroke. Stiles was keening and moaning incoherent words and Derek pulled his finger out only to replace it with another, next to the other. His lips and tongue still swept over the tops of his knuckles and the stretched Stiles open; letting his saliva mix with the damp sweat trailing over Stiles' asshole and enabling his slippery fingers to thrust into him at a swifter pace.

Soon Stiles was meeting Derek's movements by pushing his hips back and Derek slipped his mouth aside, nuzzling his face against Stiles cheeks and nipping with his teeth at the flushed skin. Stiles groaned at the dull pain when he felt Derek press yet another finger into him. Derek held still for a moment, allowing Stiles a chance to adjust to the new feeling.

It was more than Stiles could handle and all at once he felt a swirling rush of excitement and anxiety wash over him. "Derek, I really need you to fuck me," Stiles rushed through a whisper, his words washing together at with the nervousness he was experiencing. If he didn't feel Derek soon, he swore silently that he could sense himself going mad, "Derek, _please_."

Derek crooked his fingers then and sent sparks of pleasure shooting through Stiles as he brushed against the bunch of nerves. A shout elicited out of Stiles' mouth and he gripped even tighter onto the sheets in his hands. Derek was gentle, not replying to Stiles' pleading voice, but he did brush his free hand around Stiles' waist and down the path of sparse hair trailing from his abdomen to his leaking cock. Derek wrapped his hand around his cock and began to jerk Stiles slowly and continued to move his fingers.

Stiles panted with each sweep of Derek's fingers over his prostate, not being able to handle much more and slipped his hand in between his damp body and the bed and grabbed onto Derek's wrist, pausing his motions.

"Please. I _need_ you, I can't handle this," He groaned and felt like he was close to tears with the amount of pleasure Derek was giving him, "I swear if you continue, I'm going to come before I even get a chance to touch you."

Stiles dug his nails into the tight skin of Derek's forearm and struggled to breathe then, because Derek slipped his fingers from inside of Stiles and started kissing the side of Stiles' thigh as he nodded and pulled away. Stiles' breath hitch once more when he felt emptiness being replaced by the fullness he had felt moments before.

"Stiles, you know that I was trying to make you come, right?" Derek supplied finally as he slipped his arm from Stiles' grasp and gently turned Stiles onto his back. Leaving him, Derek slipped off the edge of his bed and removed his own jeans from where they were riding low on his hips and strained from his hard cock concealed beneath the layers of material.

The amount of control Derek held sometimes, both confused and astonished Stiles. He watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Derek stripped. Stiles ran his hand down his own chest and abdomen—needing to feel something, even if it wasn't remotely similar to the feeling of Derek's hands on his body.

"The fact that I can make you come undone so completely," Derek knelt on the bed and began to crawl over Stiles, leaning to kiss his knee, causing Stiles sigh softly and shiver, "it makes," he continued to move up Stiles' flush body, pressing a wet open mouthed kiss to the juncture of his thigh and groin—effectively making Stiles' breath escape him in a low moan, "me feel," Derek's mouth and hands pressed against his torso. His mouth taking two of Stiles' fingers in between his wet lips for an instant and suckling roughly as his hands gripped tight around his waist and pulled him closer, " _powerful_." Derek finished as he tucked his face into the crook of Stiles' neck and snuggled closer.

Finally aligning them so closely that their dicks slid next to each other as he pressed Stiles into the mattress below them, Stiles groaned and bucked his hips up. Thrusting against Derek's own surge downwards. The pressure against his slick cock made Stiles claw onto Derek's back as he bent his legs at the knee and pressed his thighs into Derek's side, allowing himself more leverage to urge up against Derek.

Their moans trembled in the air around them as they moved together, their flesh sticky and damp with sweat and pre-come. The exertion of rolling his hips up towards Derek's became painful after a while, but it was dulled by the pooling of thick heat in his tummy. The hard friction of Derek's dick sliding along his, and the press of their stomach muscles holding them together had Stiles breaking through the velvet veil of arousal and fall into his climax with Derek's arms holding him. As come shot between their bodies, Stiles shouted Derek's name in a cluster of incoherent curses. Stiles bit into his shoulder and scored marks down Derek's sweat slick back.

Derek tumbled after him a few shaky thrusts later, cock jerking and his body vibrating with his orgasm, his own nails lengthened and scratched lines over Stiles' hips—careful not break the skin and draw blood. Stiles held him through it, as had Derek with him, and didn't even bother to complain when Derek's crashed onto him moments later.

"Powerful, huh?" Stiles muttered lazily against Derek's hair after a couple deep inhales of breath between them. "Derek Hale: big, mega, badass Alpha. Get's powerful when he's hard and finger-fucking his boyfriend? Mmmm..." Stiles chuckled as he felt a grumble pass through Derek's heavy body on top of him—that weight felt amazing, "We shouldn't tell the pack, they might have us fucking on the battlefield, if that is the result."

"Stiles, shut up," Derek mumbled affectionately next to his ear and nibbled at his neck, "You're horrible at pillow talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to come say hi or whatever over on [tumblr](http://yellowcityheart.tumblr.com)


End file.
